Clothespin Mermaid
Overview This adorable craft is ideal for making with or for the mermaid fans in your life. It's fairly straightforward to make, although the quality of the end result will very much depend on whether it's made with an adult's patience or a child's exuberance! Things needed *Wooden clothespin, the traditional sort without a spring *Card *Glitter sprinkles or liquid glitter (color of choice) *Sequins, fabric, paper or markers for bra/halter top *Yarn (color of choice) *Scissors *Markers or paint (felt tip pens are a good choice) Steps #Paint the clothespin. You can paint your mermaid traditional human skin colors, such as black or pinkish. Or, you can have a pastel green or lilac mermaid if you wish! #Glue or paint glitter on the clothespin. Paint from the base of the clothespin until just over halfway up. Leave the top part bare (no glitter). This will be used for the mermaid's top and head. #Add the mermaid bra/halter top. This part of the mermaid's outfit can be made in various ways, any of which is attached a little way under the head end of the clothespin (where you'd estimate her chest would be): Glue two sequins, paint on or draw two circles, or cut two circles from scrap fabric or paper and glue them on. #Draw a semi circle onto a piece of card. Paint the card piece the same color as the glitter. #Shape the semi circle like a tail fin. This will require you to cut out the middle and curve the tail sides to appear realistic. Think of leaf shapes when forming this part. #Cover with glitter. Allow to dry. #Glue to the base back of the clothespin. Glue onto the existing glittered part. Allow to set before proceeding. The clothespin part should be shorter than the tail fin; the edges of the tail fin should descend below the clothespin, fanned out to each side of the clothespin. #Cut 10-12 strands of yarn. Make them a good length. #Balance the yarn hair over her head. Check that the hair is hanging evenly each side. Then glue in place, making sure that it doesn't cover the front of the top of the clothespin, which will be the mermaid's face. #Tie her hair into two even ponytails at the sides. Either tie with the same yarn or use small hair elastics (braces bands are ideal!). You could braid the hair if preferred, or simply leave it flowing loose. #Draw or paint a face onto the top of the clothespin. Using a marker or fine paint, add eyes, a smiling mouth and perhaps two dots for her nose. Freckles are optional. #Done. The clothespin mermaid is now ready for play or display. Tips & suggestions *Some of this craft is quite fiddly; you may wish to assist directly if a child is making the craft. *Googly eyes can be used for the face if preferred. *Owing to small pieces, this craft is not suitable for children under 3. Everything else External resources Category:Arts & Crafts